New Nakama: "Poison Tea" Ocha
Kyoto and Rando sailed the seas for day, but were in need of supplies, so they stopped on a little island nearby. '' "Ah, finally. We've been at sea for such a long time, it's making get bored," Kyoto said cheerfully while chuckling. Rando finishes docking the ship, and they both get off the ship. "This island isn't that large. Hopefully they have suitable materials," Rando says while looking around. "I don't see a Marine base here, so it's safe to assume we'll be fine for the time being. However," Rando scoops up some dirt and creates three eyeballs. He scatters them around the island so they can survey the area while Kyoto and Rando proceed through the island. ~ In a Town ~ ''Ocha made her own stand, where she is selling her infamous Poison Tea. However, people cannot distinguish it from being poisonous or not, as the scent or coloring doesn't give it away. An old lady with her two grandchildren walk up to Ocha's stand and asks for three teas. Ocha smiles, and gives them tea as asked. "How much is this, sweetie?" the old lady asks. "It's free," Ocha says with a smile. "Bless you child," the old lady says as she walks away with her three grandchildren. While walking, the three people start feeling a little unwell, and eventually collapse on the floor. The citizens around them rush to their aid, and wonder what happened to them. They look around, and they see Ocha walking away from her stand. One citizen calls out "Hey! Are you the cause of this?" Ocha turns around, and faces the citizen that accused her. "Why no, sir. Maybe they're sick? They should go see a Doctor," Ocha says while turning around and continues walking. Kyoto and Rando arrive in the town, wearing their cloaks and respective masks. They see a commotion within the area, and decide to check it out. Upon getting to the area, they see an elderly woman and two young children collapsed on the floor. '' "What happened here?" Kyoto asks. A citizen turns around to reply, but is creeped out by Kyoto and Rando's ensemble. "Errr... They collapsed. We were all minding our own business, until we saw them on the floor with spilt tea. We believe it was the girl with purple hair and this really long red kimono heading that way that was selling tea earlier," the citizen said, pointing in the direction Ocha went. Rando and Kyoto look at each, and they agreed to go find the person responsible for this. ''Continuing their search of the island, they found even more bodies on the ground lying there motionless. Assuming that the girl was responsible for this, they continued following the path of bodies. During their following, Rando's eyes returned, and he made them disappear. Telling Kyoto that this island has no current Marine base, and that they should be fine. Continuing with their walk, they see Ocha giving tea to a little girl. The little girl thanks Ocha, and runs off. Kyoto takes the tea from the little girl and says that the tea isn't good for her and smashes it on the ground. The little girl starts crying and runs home to her mother. Before Ocha walks off again, Rando calls out to her. "Stop moving. You're the person responsible for this, aren't you?" Rando asks in a strict voice. Ocha looks at Rando with a confused face. "Me? Why I would never. How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" Ocha says and then starts walking away. Rando grew tired of chasing her, scooped up some dirt and created an eyeball. "Gankyū: Namida no bunpitsu", the eye starts secreting tears, and Rando molds the tears into a Katana. Rando grabs the eyeball, and dashes toward Ocha. Ocha stands there, and laughs. "No one is capable of inju-", before she finishes her sentence, Ocha is impaled by the Katana on her stomach. "W-what...?", Ocha says, and then coughs up blood. Rando removes the katana from her stomach and stands there, looking down at her. "Hm. It seems that you believe that you're invincible. Allow me to give you a lesson. Logias are not invincible. They do have weaknesses. What I just used to injure you with was Busoshoku Haki. This type of Haki allows one to solidify a part of their body, or something they can come in-contact with, and bypass the Logia's intangibility," Rando says waiting for Ocha to make her next move. Ocha slowly gets up and asks "What do you want with me...?" to which Kyoto says "You are the cause of all this, aren't ya? You seem to be able to poison people, and have some enjoyment in it. As much as I detest violence and having to harm people, you seem to be a smart girl. I'd like to have you be apart of our crew," Kyoto says while removing his hood and mask, walking to, and extending a hand out to Ocha. Ocha looks at Kyoto in disbelief. "What's in it for me?" she asks. "Hm, well, you'd be able to sail the seas with us. And, you'd get stronger. Also, we could help you fufil whatever dreams you may have," Kyoto says with a smile. Ocha considers the offer, and eventually agrees. However, she states that she will not wear that robe or get a mask, stating she'd rather keep her appearance. Kyoto agrees to this. All three walk back to the ship with supplies from the area and departs to another area. ~ While at Sea ~ "So, what's your name? I don't think we have the opportunity to introduce each other," Kyoto asks. Ocha looks at Kyoto and says "My name's Ocha. I come from a family of Doctors. You guys don't seem to have a Doctor on board, so I guess that's where I fill in the position," Ocha says with a smile. "Oh? A Doctor? I find it ironic because you're a type of poison Logia. But, to each his own," Kyoto says laughing. "My name's Kyoto. I am the Captain of the crew. I'm from West Blue," Kyoto says and Ocha asks who Rando was. "Rando. First mate and Navigator of the Heiko Pirates." ''Ocha says that she's glad to meet them and hopes that they can do great things together. However, during their voyage, they see a Pirate Ship in the distance. Rando states that there are about 25 people on board. Kyoto says that they are going to head to that ship and steal whatever treasure they may have. They eventually catch up with the Pirate ship, but the enemy soon start shooting cannonballs at them. Kyoto goes to the front of the ship and deflects all the cannonballs to the sea with his Khakkhara. Once they were near enough to the ship, the enemy pirates started coming on board to the Heiko Pirate's ship. The two pirate crews fought, but it was completely one-sided, as the Heiko Pirates were far more superior than the enemy pirates. The battle was almost over, but then one of the pirates threw a torch at Ocha, hoping to burn her, but instead, her fruit released a poison gas around the area due to the added heat. The poison infiltrated everyone's body, including Kyoto and Rando's. Leaving everyone to collapse on the floor. Ocha rushed to Kyoto and Rando, giving them the antidote via needle. Eventually, Kyoto and Rando got back up, and stated it would've been nice if they told them what type of element she was. She, again, plays the innocent act and dodges the question. She states that they'll be fine, that with the antidote, they'll create white blood cells so they won't be harmed by her poison again. After this, they all board the enemy ship. Stating that it's much larger than their own. They throw all the lifeless bodies on to their old ship, and begin setting sail in their new ship. They also took down the old Pirate crew's jolly roger, stating that it's not their, and it was garbage anyhow. With this, they continued their journey in the Grand Line. Looking forward to the adventures ahead of them. '' Category:Stories